


A Pointless Day in the Hanshin Republic

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi's trying to do laundry but Sorata, being Sorata, delays the process temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pointless Day in the Hanshin Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 27, 2008.

“Honey!”   
  
Arashi froze as the door to the inn slid open and her husband sauntered his way in. Turning around and fixing her husband with a withered stare, she watched as he danced his way over to her, collecting her in his arms and kissing her forehead tenderly. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before she was whipping her head around and shoving him away half-heartedly.   
  
“My Honey,” Sorata lamented, smiling fondly at her back.   
  
She returned to folding the laundry, pointedly ignoring him. He sighed and leaned over her shoulder, watching the way her hands folded the clothing expertly. They stayed in silence for a long moment before Sorata wiggled a bit and grinned at her.  
  
“Aren’t you going to ask me how my day was?” he asked warmly.   
  
“… How was your day?” Arashi relented.   
  
Sorata practically sparkled as he whirled around in a tiny circle, flashing his hand out a bit for effect. Arashi’s expression withered a bit but he took no notice as he collected her hands in his own and tugged, trying (fruitlessly) to whirl her around with him. She stomped on his foot, not painfully so, and he stopped. He kept his grip on her hands tight, yet gentle, his thumbs brushing over her knuckles lovingly.   
  
“It was great!”   
  
When it didn’t seem that Sorata was going to elaborate further on that, she muttered, “Then why make me ask?”   
  
“I just like to hear my honey’s voice,” Sorata admitted, his eyes soft and his smile brightening the entire room. Arashi made the smallest of huffing noises and tried to tug her hands back, so that she could finish the laundry. Sorata laughed. “So cruel, trying to get away from me.”  
  
“There’s laundry,” Arashi said, sourly.   
  
“You just want to break my heart,” Sorata said, releasing her hands so that he could brush aside some crocodile tears from the corners of his eyes. “I see how it is, my sweet honey.”   
  
Arashi frowned at him.   
  
“Anyways,” Sorata continued, quickly bouncing back from his mock fit of sorrow. He moved back to Arashi’s side and placed a hand on her elbow—a soft touch, but not unwelcome from Arashi. “I was walking home from class today and I ran into Yuzuriha-chan. You remember her, right?”   
  
“Yes,” Arashi said.   
  
“She’s working in the flower shop now,” Sorata continued. “The one Kusanagi-san runs.”  
  
“Ah,” Arashi said.   
  
“Inuki was nipping at my heels the entire time I was there talking to her, too, little bugger,” Sorata grumbled, though he didn’t sound that angry at the little kudan. “He’s getting bigger. I remember when he was the size of my hand.”   
  
“If the owner is growing, so will the kudan,” Arashi said simply.   
  
“My honey is so smart,” the man gushed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Arashi elbowed him. He grunted, but didn’t let go. She sighed and leaned her head to the side a bit, resting it against his.   
  
She continued with the laundry, she still had a few more baskets to complete. Sorata refused to leave and didn’t offer to help. She wouldn’t have accepted it, anyway. If she let him anywhere near her clothes he’d have a fit for days about how beautiful his honey was.


End file.
